


Seeing Is Believing

by karaokegal



Series: Drabble-a-Day 2011 Project-April [7]
Category: White Collar RPF
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-30
Updated: 2012-08-30
Packaged: 2017-11-13 05:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/499833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/pseuds/karaokegal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fugue for tinhats.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeing Is Believing

**Author's Note:**

> [Drabble-a-Day 2011](http://karaokegal.livejournal.com/tag/drabble-a-day%202011)
> 
>  
> 
> Day 97. 
> 
> Originally posted to LJ on April 7, 2011
> 
> Written for [](http://hllangel.livejournal.com/profile)[**hllangel**](http://hllangel.livejournal.com/). Inspired by [THIS](http://sam-storyteller.dreamwidth.org/168848.html?#cutid) discussion. 
> 
> Beta'd by [](http://evila-elf.livejournal.com/profile)[**evila_elf**](http://evila-elf.livejournal.com/). Comments and concrit welcome.

“Take a picture; it’ll last longer.”

Sharif had caught her staring, but Marsha shrugged it off. She couldn’t help being captivated by the sight of Tim and Matt. They were in the conference room set, ostensibly rehearsing, but mostly just goofing around.

“Not a lot of personal space there,” Sharif observed, dryly.

Marsha raised her eyebrows. “You think….?”

“I wouldn’t be surprised.”

“Tim’s wife might be. Not to mention Simon.”

Sharif seemed to consider that. “Well, if they got caught Matt could say he just slipped and fell on Tim’s dick.”

Marsha managed to keep her deadpan.

“I’d buy that.”


End file.
